


Baby on my mind

by angelksoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelksoo/pseuds/angelksoo
Summary: After wiping at his wet eyes, he grabs his phone from the nightstand, quickly sending jongdae a text.im pregnant pls send help.





	1. one

“No, no, no you’ve got to be kidding me!” Kyungsoo cries, throwing the plastic stick across the bathroom floor, eyes already welling up with tears. He tries closing his eyes and pinching his skin to wake up from this nightmare, but he can still see the image of the pink plus sign, like it’s already been burned onto the back of his eyelids. Fact is, this isn’t a nightmare. He is 100% awake and pregnant thanks to a stupid one-night stand with his cute piano instructor. Thank God the man was only a grad student, not a professor. But the fact that Kyungsoo has to see him weekly, one on one, doesn’t lessen his nerves. It’s not like he can opt out of the mandatory lessons what with the requirements for his musical theatre degree.  

 

“Fuck,” he whines, burying his face in his palms, fingers trembling.  

 

They had been at a bar. No, they hadn’t come together. Kyungsoo had come with Jongdae and Sehun, in search of a night of relief from finals. It was around his second mixed drink that he had caught sight of Baekhyun. The man was smiling that handsome smile, eyes glittering with mirth. Kyungsoo was gone the moment their gazes locked onto one another.  

 

 

He doesn’t remember much. Or, he tries not to as the memory of him practically begging for Baekhyun to stuff him with his cock is a bit embarrassing. He does, however, remember only a short discussion about condoms.  

 

 

 _“f-fuck, I don’t have one. U-um,” Baekhyun had cursed. Of course he hadn’t had one, they were about to fuck in B_ _aekhyun’s Audi._  

 

 _“j-just pull out,” Kyungsoo slurred, impatient and just wanting to get on with it._  

 

Of course, then Kyungsoo had obviously contradicted his previous suggestion by begging Baekhyun to do the opposite.  

 

 

 _“Please come for me, Baek. I-inside me. Please!”  He had crooned into Baekhyun’s ear, already spent and desperately waiting for Baekhyun to spill his own release inside of him._  

 

 _"Of course, baby,” Baekhyun had slurred, obviously willing to do whatever_ _Kyungsoo_ _said at that point._  

 

 

“Idiot,” Kyungsoo grumbles, annoyed with himself and the situation at hand. They had fucked over a month ago and it’s barely caught up to him now. 

 

With a shaky sigh, kyungsoo pulls himself up from the bathroom floor, sluggishly grabbing the pregnancy test before exiting the room and entering his bedroom. He frowns as he sees himself in his full length mirror. His cheeks are fuller, and his belly too. After wiping at his wet eyes, he grabs his phone from the nightstand, quickly sending Jongdae a text. 

 

 _im_ _pregnant pls send help_ _._  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Soo what the hell??? What was your text about??” Jongdae calls as he enters their shared apartment. Kyungsoo pouts from his place on the couch, buried in a soft blanket as a rom-com plays on the TV.  

 

“I said what I said,” he huffs, pulling the blanket over his head to shield himself from Jongdae’s reaction.  

 

“Holy shit, are you serious? You’re pregnant? You’re not fucking around?” Jongdae questions, coming closer and pulling the blanket away from Kyungsoo’s face. Kyungsoo feels the tears welling up in his eyes again. “Wait. Shit.  _Don’t cry,_ soo. Um. We can figure this out okay? Uh…Who’s the father?” Jongdae tries desperately, cupping his friend’s cheeks and pulling him close to comfort the bub.  

Kyungsoo lets out a sob at the question, burying his face in Jongdae’s chest. “B-Byun Baekhyun,” he gets out between hiccups. Jongdae blanches.  

 

“Your piano tutor??? You thot, so you  _did_ fuck him that night?” Jongdae laughs if only to lighten the mood. Kyungsoo can’t help but giggle.  

 

“He’s hot. I couldn’t help myself,” he smiles messily, sniffling. Jongdae coos.  

 

“Bub, you’re gonna be okay, whether you decide to keep it or not. Are you gonna tell baekhyun though?” he asks, petting Kyungsoo’s hair back. Kyungsoo sighs, leaning into Jongdae’s hand.  

 

“I’m gonna have to, aren't I?” he mumbles, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. “I…I don’t know if I wanna keep it yet…I guess i’ll talk to him about it? See what he wants? Fuck, Dae. I don’t know what I’m doing. I don’t even have a driver’s license, how the fuck am I supposed to have a baby?” Kyungsoo’s pupils are shaking, eyes glossy and bottom lip quivering. Jongdae merely hugs his friend tight.  

 

“You won’t need to drive because Baekhyun has a nice car,” he mumbles, making Kyungsoo laugh.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Since that night, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo hadn’t talked much what with Winter break and all. Sure, they had grown somewhat close as they regularly see each other privately during the lessons, but it’s difficult to make conversation after drunkenly fucking in a nice car. It had been a little over a month since his last lesson though and today, Kyungsoo was planning to finally…break the tension as well as the news of…what had resulted in their drunken encounter.  

 

They hadn’t even gotten a chance to discuss the night, let alone their bigger problem now, thanks to Kyungsoo panicking first thing in the morning and getting the hell out of Baekhyun’s apartment  

 

Kyungsoo cringes at the memory. Why hadn’t he stayed?  _Dumbass, you slept with your instructor!_ Ah yes, that’s why. There was nothing illegal about that ( _or was there????_ ), but it’s still the principle of the thing! One probably shouldn’t engage in a one-night stand (and numerous rounds of sex) with their piano instructor, regardless of how attractive he is! 

 

“Kyungsoo?” calls a voice, boyish with a slight raspiness to it. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as he stares at Baekhyun, who had stopped in front of his seat. “You okay? You seem distracted,” Baekhyun continues, face slightly concerned. Kyungsoo’s stomach twists nervously (or was that his breakfast?) and he feels his cheeks flare up with heat.  

 

“U-um…Yeah…I actually w-wanted to talk to you?” Kyungsoo asks, clearing his throat in between his sentence. He watches as Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, lips tugging up at the corners ever so slightly.  

 

“Yeah? What about?” Baekhyun asks, voice amused and eyes light. 

 

“W-well. About um…that night….um,” He starts, nerves getting the best of him. His stomach lurches.  _No, no, no!_ “Fuck! Excuse me!” He rushes out, making a run for the nearest bathroom, stumbling into one of the stalls and puking into the toilet bowl.  

 

“Kyungsoo??? Are you okay??” He hears baekhyun call just before the bathroom door is opened and then closed. Kyungsoo answers with another hurl into the toilet, practically hugging the porcelain bowl at this point. There goes his breakfast.  

 

“Go away,” He groans after he’s finished, wiping his mouth with the back of the hand. The stall door is slightly ajar and he sees half of Baekhyun’s face peek through.  

 

“What are you talking about? I wanna help. You’re sick. Do you need me to take you to the nurse?” Baekhyun asks, eyes full of worry. Kyungsoo scoffs.  

 

“‘M not sick. ‘M fucking pregnant,” He mumbles, flushing the toilet, the words falling out of his mouth before he has the chance to stop them.  _Shit._  

 

“…O-oh? Congratulations?” Baekhyun stutters out. Kyungsoo can hear the confusion in his voice. He rolls his eyes.  

 

“With your baby, dumbass,” he says.  

 

Silence. Kyungsoo’s tummy flops uncomfortably.  

 

“E-excuse me? Are you sure…?” Baekhyun asks, ever confused. Kyungsoo groans again, pushing the door all the way open with his foot so as to see Baekhyun more clearly.  

 

“Yes! I peed on a stick and everything!” Kyungsoo whines, looking up at Baekhyun who seems frozen in place.  

 

“I mean…Are you sure it’s mine…?”  

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, offended. “Unfortunately, I’m very sure it’s yours, asshole.” He feels his eyes water slightly.  _Fuck these pregnancy hormones_. He sniffs angrily, turning his face towards the floor.  

 

He’s ready to hear Baekhyun reject him and this unborn baby, mentally making a note to set up an appointment to just get rid of the thing. He’s pulled out of his thoughts though, feeling two strong arms wrap around his midriff and a chin resting on his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun mumbles. “We should’ve been more careful. I’m also sorry I made you puke.”  

 

Kyungsoo can’t help but let out a laugh. Of course, sweet Baekhyun would apologize for getting him pregnant and thus,  _making him puke_. “It’s both our faults,” Kyungsoo replies softly. “What are we gonna do? I mean, it was a one time thing that turned into…,” He trails off, airily gesturing to his stomach.  

 

“Yeah…Um…So about that? Was totally gonna ask you on a date today,” Baekhyun mumbles out. “Because I like you? And sleeping with you before going on a date with you was…not the gentleman thing to do.”  

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, craning his neck to look at baekhyun. “You’re serious?” he asks, fingers clutching the fabric of his jeans. Baekhyun gives a sheepish smile.  

 

“One hundred percent…I suppose it’s good timing though? Since we’re having a baby and all…,” Baekhyun trails off, letting out a breathy chuckle. “I mean,” He clears his throat, after. “That is, if you wanna keep it…The date is still on the table either way though!!” Baekhyun rambles out, making Kyungsoo blush. His heart pounds at how ridiculously sweet Baekhyun is being. For crying out loud, the man is seated on the bathroom floor with him, hugging him because he just puked his guts out. And then he went and asked him out???  

 

“Um…ok,” Kyungsoo replies after a while, looking down shyly.  

 

“To what?” Baekhyun asks, eyes pondering. Kyungsoo turns around on his knees, facing Baekhyun fully. He reaches forward to take a hold of one of Baekhyun’s hands.  

 

“To all of it,” Kyungsoo breathes, nervous and somewhat excited.  

 

Baekhyun smiles, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand in response.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Their first date had been...interesting to say the least.  

 

Baekhyun had planned a cute picnic at the park a few days later, set with a cute picnic blanket, roses, and a basket full of snacks. Unfortunately, the moment Kyungsoo caught a whiff of nearby greasy street food, he hurled into the nearest bush.  

 

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo sobs in the car on their way to Kyungsoo’s apartment. “Y-you planned the cutest date and I ruined it.” Baekhyun’s heart clenches painfully at the sight of a sad Kyungsoo, big eyes full of tears that never seem to stop spilling over onto his chubby cheeks.  

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun sighs, reaching over to squeeze Kyungsoo’s thigh. “It’s not your fault you’re hormonal and feeling icky, Soo,” Baekhyun assures, rubbing his thumb into the fabric of Kyungsoo’s jeans. He tries not to gawk to much at how tight the pants are, squeezing the younger’s thighs perfectly.  _Eyes on the road, Byun._  

 

 _“_ T-technically it is,” Kyungsoo whines, clenching his fists cutely.  

 

“Well, then it’s just as much my fault as it is yours. Maybe even more so,” Baekhyun laughs, mouth forming an amused smile. Kyungsoo stops crying at that, only hiccupping every other ten seconds.  

 

“You’re right. I hate you,” Kyungsoo frowns, making Baekhyun gawk.  

 

“W-well!” he sputters, gulping nervously. Kyungsoo laughs at that, placing his hand atop the one on his thigh.  

 

“It’s okay. You can make it up to me by buying ice cream,” Kyungsoo hums, suddenly feeling a lot better. Baekhyun’s glad to see the little smile Kyungsoo sports.  

 

“Yes sir,” Baekhyun whistles.  

 

 

* * *

 

  
 

It had taken a lot of thinking and planning for Kyungsoo to finally make the decision to keep the baby. Hell, he was only 21 years old and in his third year of college. There had been many factors to consider: his education, his financial status, his parents, his body!!! Suffice to say, it was not an easy decision, but Baekhyun made him feel better about it.  

 

And now, two weeks after Kyungsoo had told Baekhyun the news, they were going to their first doctor’s appointment. Kyungsoo tucks his bottom lip between his teeth as they wait in the waiting room, their hands tightly clasped together on Baekhyun’s lap.   

 

“Are you okay? You look like you're gonna hurl. Do you need to go to the restroom?” Baekhyun whispers to him, voice laced with concern. Kyungsoo almost scoffs.  

 

“I’m fine,” He mumbles. “But you’re one to talk. You look two seconds from running away,” Kyungsoo frowns. He wasn’t dumb, he’d noticed how oddly quiet Baekhyun had been this morning and during the drive to the clinic.  

 

“Okay. That’s fair. We’re both nervous,” Baekhyun sighs. “But just so you know, I’m not going anywhere,” he states sternly, leaning in to place a smooch on Kyungsoo’s forehead. Kyungsoo whines and rubs at the spot.  

 

“You better not be,” Kyungsoo scowls, only to smile as Baekhyun pecks his cheek. In the last two weeks, Baekhyun has made sure to shower Kyungsoo with affection and Kyungsoo secretly relishes in every kiss and hug and pat on the thigh. He doesn’t exactly know where they stand in terms of labels, but considering the whole baby thing, Kyungsoo is quite taken with Baekhyun already. His crush on the elder is steadily growing stronger and stronger with each passing day.  

 

“Do Kyungsoo?” calls a voice, pulling Kyungsoo out of his thoughts.  

 

“That’s us,” Baekhyun says, a little shaky, before guiding Kyungsoo to follow the nurse, one hand on the small of Kyungsoo’s back.  

 

They manage to remain somewhat composed through most of the appointment, nodding along to everything the doctor tells them about what to expect in the first trimester, what prenatal vitamins Kyungsoo will have to take, and how to lessen some symptoms. It’s when they’re looking up at a black and white screen that showcases their little blob, that they start letting that composure go. 

 

“He’s so tiny, just like you,” Baekhyun sniffs, eyes glossy. Kyungsoo’s bottom lip wobbles, clutching onto Baekhyun’s hand.  

 

The loud  _woosh_ _woosh_ of the baby’s heartbeat finally opens the floodgate of tears. At this point, they’re both just clinging to each other and sobbing, sharing wet kisses between whispers of “ _that’s our baby”_ and “ _s_ _he’s perfect_ _”._  

 

Kyungsoo is only seven weeks along, but he knows he can’t wait to meet the beautiful human growing inside of him. He knows Baekhyun can’t wait either.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You know, I’ve always liked the name Hyunwoo for a boy,” Baekhyun mentions during their ride back. Kyungsoo is holding onto the sonogram picture tightly, practically hugging it to his chest.  

 

“Hyunwoo’s nice. Too bad she’s a girl,” Kyungsoo shrugs, giving Baekhyun a smug look.  

 

“What makes you so sure?” Baekhyun scoffs, reaching over to gently flick at Kyungsoo arm. Kyungsoo laughs, batting his hand away.  

 

“Baek, I’m the one carrying her remember? I’m pretty sure I'd know,” he reasons.  

 

“Hm. You have a point,” Baekhyun sighs amusedly. Kyungsoo smiles in victory. “But I think he’s a boy!” Baekhyun quips, glancing at Kyungsoo to give him a silly grin.  

 

“Yeah? Wanna bet?” Kyungsoo huffs, crossing his arms across his chest, his lips forming a small pout as always. Baekhyun thinks he looks absolutely adorable right now.  

 

“Oh, You’re on, shorty.”  


	2. two

“So, a baby huh?” Minseok asks from his spot on the couch opposite Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun sighs. “A baby.”

 

After a chaotic few weeks and Kyungsoo begging to keep his pregnancy on the down low until the first doctor’s appointment, Baekhyun had finally gotten around to telling his friends.

 

“With Do Kyungsoo? He’s a cute one,” Junmyeon muses, sipping at his beer. Baekhyun cracks a smile. “I mean we knew you were crushing on the guy, but did you have to knock him up?”

 

Baekhyun throws the nearest pillow at Junmyeon, who shrieks and dodges it to protect his drink.

 

It’s true. Baekhyun had been crushing on Kyungsoo for a good half of a year, always gushing to his friends about how _cute_ the undergrad was. As graduate students, they often didn’t have much time for themselves, let alone for dating. It was pure luck that Baekhyun got such a cute student to instruct, in Piano no less. They were practically always huddling close, and Kyungsoo, with his clumsy fingers, always needed physical guidance for certain techniques.

 

That night at the bar had also been pure luck. Baekhyun had been dragged out of his apartment by Minseok and Junmyeon after a week of finishing up finals and grading papers for their TA positions. Baekhyun had still been stressed and feeling those finals week jitters when Kyungsoo stepped into the low-lit bar. It had felt like a gravitational pull, forcing him closer and closer to the small man.

 

And now, they’re having a baby.

 

“Have you told your mom yet?” Minseok asks, swirling his wine glass. Baekhyun groans at the question, chugging the rest of his beer.

 

“Don’t remind me,” He whines, slumping back against his couch.

 

“C’mon, I’m sure she’ll be happy for you, if not a little ticked off that her grandchild was conceived during a one-night stand,” Junmyeon tuts, reaching over to grab a handful of peanuts.

 

“Shut up. Kyungsoo is more than a one-night stand. I was going to ask him out anyway,” Baekhyun scowls. “She’ll love him and the baby, but she’s going to give me that disappointed look at first just knowing I wasn’t careful and then she’ll give me a speech about how she had me at a young age and I’m lucky enough that my family is now financially stable and blah blah blah.”

 

“Oh, come off it. Your mom is a boss. You should be grateful she’s given you an amazing life despite being a single parent,” Minseok scolds, sounding very parental-like. Baekhyun frowns.

 

“I _am_ grateful,” He complains, mouth forming his signature pout. His friends both chuckle.

 

“Of course, you are, Baek. Can we get back to how in the hell you’re supposed to raise a child?” Junmyeon chimes in, changing the subject.

 

Baekhyun sighs heavily, ready for more unhelpful banter from his friends. Nevertheless, he appreciates them being here and being somewhat supportive.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are holding off on announcing their pregnancy to their parents for now. Mostly due to the fact that they simply don’t have to time to meet with them what with classes and Kyungsoo’s rehearsal for the spring musical.

 

Being only 10 weeks meant Kyungsoo wasn’t showing and wasn’t going to be anytime soon. That being said, he wasn’t just going to give up the lead role in the musical because of something as silly as pregnancy. That, and he begged and cried to his theatre arts professor to please let him keep the role.  He’s hoping being 17 and 18 weeks won’t hinder his performances. He worked hard to get to where he is and he’s going to finish what he started like a champ. Pregnancy be damned.

 

Since the doctor’s appointment, they’ve stuck to a routine of sorts. Baekhyun texts him every morning, reminding him to take his prenatal vitamins and _try_ to eat despite his constant morning sickness. Speaking of which, he still hasn’t gotten used to the fact that the first thing he does every morning is puke his guts out. Not to mention, there’s also that sudden wave of nausea he never fails to get when he catches the scent of anything remotely greasy.

 

“Babe? Did you hear me?” Baekhyun voices, a pout on his face. Kyungsoo is yanked out of his brooding woes immediately. Right, they’re in a lesson. Piano. Yes.

 

“Yeah? Wait, did you just call me babe?” Kyungsoo questions, stifling a giggle. Baekhyun’s ears turn a bit pink at that.

 

“I can’t call you that?” Baekhyun sputters. “Also, you’re changing the subject.”

 

“It just sounds funny. In a cute way. You sounded very _...boyfriend_ saying it _,”_ Kyungsoo teases, still too caught up in the pet name.

 

“Am I not your boyfriend?” Baekhyun scoffs, this time making Kyungsoo blush and turn his gaze to his lap.

 

“I mean...You never asked to be...,” Kyungsoo mumbles bashfully, fiddling with his fingers.

 

“We’re literally having a baby, Soo...,” Baekhyun chuckles, reaching over to lift Kyungsoo’s chin up. Probably not appropriate conduct between an instructor and a student during a piano lesson. Oh well.

 

“And?” Kyungsoo pouts, looking up at Baekhyun through his lashes. Baekhyun smiles wide.

 

“Fine,” He says, taking both of Kyungsoo’s hands in his own and maintaining eye contact. “Do Kyungsoo, the father of my child, will you be my boyfriend?” He asks, looking charming as ever. Not that Kyungsoo would ever say no, but Baekhyun’s smile alone would entice him if he had any doubts.

 

“Sure,” Kyungsoo bites his lip, containing his smile. He lets loose though once baekhyun makes a noise of complaint. “Big baby, just kiss me already,” Kyungsoo giggles, leaning into the smooch Baekhyun plants on his lips.

 

“Whatever you say, _babe.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They finally make plans to tell their parents the Friday following their second doctor’s appointment. Admittedly, it was a bit awkward to make their respective phone calls to their parents, informing them of their surprise boyfriend before welcoming them to meet their surprise boyfriend’s parents for a nice dinner at Baekhyun’s apartment.

 

They would have gone out to eat, but Kyungsoo is pretty sure his dads would make a scene and cry.

 

“Cry in a good or bad way?” Baekhyun questions, slightly concerned

 

“I guess we’ll have to see,” Kyungsoo chuckles nervously, rubbing his belly out of new habit.  They were lounging on Baekhyun’s couch, Kyungsoo in shorts and a loose t shirt, having just gotten back from rehearsal. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was sporting black slacks and a button up as he had an evaluation with the Dean that afternoon.

 

“Just as a warning, my dads are very protective and will probably say…questionable things,” Kyungsoo sighs, frowning. Baekhyun smiles despite how nervous he is, pulling Kyungsoo onto his lap.

 

“They’ll warm up to me. C’mon, who wouldn’t love me?” Baekhyun teases, rubbing his nose into Kyungsoo’s neck. The younger man giggles, hands sliding down Baekhyun’s shoulders, only to stop at his biceps and squeeze appreciatively.

 

“You’re so full of yourself,” Kyungsoo drawls, settling comfortably atop Baekhyun’s thighs.

 

“Hm. You could be full of me too,” Baekhyun smirks, reaching down to cop a feel of Kyungsoo’s ass. With a roll of his eyes, Kyungsoo crawls out of Baekhyun’s lap.

 

“Maybe later, lover boy. I’m tired from practice,” Kyungsoo mumbles with a small smile. Baekhyun pouts, feeling rejected. “Well? Are you gonna cuddle me to sleep like a good boyfriend?”

 

Baekhyun smiles at that, scooping Kyungsoo up and heading to the bedroom. “I’d love nothing more,” he muses. Kyungsoo snorts.

 

Eventually, they’re settled on the bed, Baekhyun spooning Kyungsoo from behind, one hand underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt to cradle the practically non-existent bump. “You’re gonna be a good dad,” Kyungsoo whispers sleepily, nestled comfortably into Baekhyun’s embrace. Baekhyun’s heart pounds at the comment.

 

“I hope so,” He mumbles, worrying at his lip. He gets no reply, just a light snoring sound from his boyfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“This pasta is lovely, Soo,” Kyungsoo's dad, In-Soo, praises, wiping his mouth with a napkin. Kyungsoo smiles, a bit forced. Yes, the pasta was good. _He_ made it. If only he could enjoy the dinner without wanting to puke at the smell of the garlic bread.

 

“Yes, Kyungsoo. It’s delightful. Can I ask what you put in it?” Baekhyun’s mother, Hyun-Ji, asks, smiling softly at Kyungsoo. So far, she’d been nothing but sweet to him and Kyungsoo has to admit it eases his nerves a bit.

 

“Ah. I added a bit of hot pepper flakes to add some spice,” Kyungsoo answers, trying not to gag. The smell of garlic is only getting stronger. From beside him, Baekhyun places a hand on his thigh, giving him a concerned glance. 

 

“I’m glad Baekhyun found you. He can finally start eating healthy meals instead of ramen.” That makes Kyungsoo snort, grinning when Baekhyun pouts.

 

“Mom, I can cook!” Baekhyun complains, ears tinted an adorable shade of pink.

 

“Frozen foods don’t count,” Kyungsoo counters, making the adults at the table chuckle. Kyungsoo forgets for a brief moment why they're having this dinner, instead he relishes in the amicable atmosphere.

 

As everyone starts finishing their meals, Baekhyun squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand under the table. “It’s time,” Baekhyun whispers to him. Kyungsoo’s stomach clenches both out of anxiety and that damn garlic.

 

“Mom, Mr. and Mr. Do,” Baekhyun starts, clearing his throat. The three adults turn their attention to the both of them. Kyungsoo’s fingers tremble. “We have something to tell you.”

 

“Okay,” Kyungsoo’s older dad acquiesces, brow raised in suspicion and concern. Kyungsoo feels his dinner coming back up.

 

“I’m pregnant,” Kyungsoo blurts out. “Now, please excuse me, I have to barf,” He rushes, his chair screeching as he stands up and hurries to the bathroom.

 

“ _What?_ ” “ _Come again_?” He hears his parents exclaim, but he can only focus on dropping to his knees in front of the porcelain toilet bowl and holding on for dear life.

It isn’t until he’s all cleaned up and less nauseous that they’re able to actually discuss his pregnancy.

 

“When did this happen?” Kyungsoo’s other father, Jae-Suk, asks from beside him. After babying him for feeling sick, they sandwiched him between them on the couch. Baekhyun gives Kyungsoo a supportive smile from his seat next to his mom on the opposite couch.

 

“Well. I’m 13 weeks along if that’s what you’re wondering,” Kyungsoo mumbles out, biting at his lower lip. His dads both let out little noises of complaint. They’re baby boy is really having a baby of his own.

 

“Please tell me you didn’t knock this poor boy up randomly,” Baekhyun’s mom scolds, giving Baekhyun a hard stare.

 

“I didn’t!” Baekhyun sputters. “Well, I mean technically it was spontaneous and unexpected, but I liked him! I was going to ask him out on a date!”

 

“Before or after you corrupted our son?” Jae-Suk demands harshly, affectively flustering both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

 

“Daddy!” Kyungsoo complains. “Please stop embarrassing me! I like Baekhyun okay? I have for a while! I’m sorry if you’re disappointed that I didn’t _marry_ him first, but it is what it is, and we can’t change it now. I’m having this baby _with_ Baekhyun and you’re just going to have to accept that,” Kyungsoo rambles, unhappy with how his father is glaring at his boyfriend. In-Soo, the calmer of Kyungsoo’s two parents, is thankfully only sporting a pout, probably still sad at how his baby is growing up so fast.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo’s father sighs out. “This is just a _lot_ to take in, baby,” He continues, voice cracking a bit.

 

“Daddy, don’t _cry,”_ Kyungsoo whimpers, feeling his own eyes well up with tears. Kyungsoo and his dads immediately cling onto each other.

 

“Our baby is having a baby,” One of Kyungsoo’s dads cries out.

 

“Our little Soo is growing up so fast,” The other sobs.

 

“I’m still your guys’ baby,” Kyungsoo hiccups, whining as he’s smothered by his parents.

 

From across the living room, both Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s mother watch the three, amused at their dynamics.

 

“Well, I didn’t expect to be a grandmother by forty-two, but I guess I’ll take what I can get,” Baekhyun’s mother says to her son, who looks down bashfully.

 

“You’re not mad?” Baekhyun asks. His mother just smiles and pulls him into a hug.

 

“It isn’t the most ideal situation, but I can tell you really like him,” Hyun-Ji whispers, smoothing Baekhyun’s hair down. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo’s rehearsals hadn’t been much of a problem in his 16 weeks of pregnancy. In fact, everything seemed to be going smoothly for him. Sure, there were times when he would get a bit nauseated practicing the choreography, but he hadn’t been more tired than normal.

 

“It’s been a piece of cake,” Kyungsoo had said to Baekhyun when his boyfriend had expressed concern about Kyungsoo possibly over-working himself.

 

Over-working was an exaggeration to Kyungsoo. Yeah, he had classes and homework, but there’s no reason why he shouldn’t be able to keep up with his normal schedule (musical included) just because he’s carrying a life in his womb.

 

It’s the week before the first performance, tech-week, when the weight of everything comes crashing onto him. Literally.

 

“Are you okay, Soo? You don’t look so good,” Kyungsoo’s co-star, Joo-Hyun comments, face full of worry. Kyungsoo bites his lip, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He’s panting heavily after getting through the first-act run through. His head feels like a balloon ready to pop. Not to mention, his vision is a bit blurry, more than usual what with him not wearing his glasses.

 

“Y-yeah. Just a bit…t-tire--,” His knees wobble, giving out as he sways where he stands before going limp and falling into a worried cast member’s arms.

 

 

He comes to an hour later, and the first thing he sees is Baekhyun’s worried face. “Finally,” Baekhyun breathes, eyes watery as he squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand.

 

“I-I…,” Kyungsoo croaks, but he’s shushed by Baekhyun.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just…Soo, you can’t scare me like that…I…W-what if no one had been there to catch you? T-the baby…,” Baekhyun breathes out, seeming three seconds from passing out himself. Kyungsoo’s heart clenches, hand immediately flying down to cup his tiny bump.

 

“I thought I could handle it…It wasn’t that hard…I don’t know what happened,” He whispers, whimpering as Baekhyun climbs onto the hospital bed and pulls him into his embrace.

 

“I know you think you don’t need to do things differently just because you’re pregnant, but Soo, no one would blame you if you said you needed a break. I’m sure your theatre professor would gladly let you sit out occasionally,” Baekhyun mumbles into Kyungsoo’s hair. “It isn’t just about you anymore. Hell, it’s not even about me. It’s about Bean.”

 

Kyungsoo feels a tear slide down his cheeks at the mention of their baby. They’ve been calling the baby _Bean_ since they don’t _officially_ know the gender (even though Kyungsoo stands by his gut feeling that it’s a girl). “You’re right,” Kyungsoo cries, clutching onto Baekhyun’s shirt.

 

 

They get the clear for Kyungsoo to perform three days later at their 3rd Doctor’s appointment. Kyungsoo also comes to an agreement with his Theatre professor that he’d only perform four of the eight shows. Kyungsoo had reluctantly let his understudy take the matinee shows along with one evening show. _For Bean_ , he tells himself, rubbing at his tummy.

 

Fortunately, opening night goes smoothly, with his costars actively working to keep his stress levels down. Because of the incident, he decided to let them know about his pregnancy, since only the professor had known before. With the news, the cast happily took care of their new cast member inside Kyungsoo’s tummy, constantly asking Kyungsoo if he needed to sit down or drink water. Though the attention could get annoying, Kyungsoo was grateful.

 

Kyungsoo makes his way into the house of the theatre, eyes searching for a specific somebody in the sea of dazzled audience members. A few strangers congratulate him as he moves past them, throwing grateful smiles over his shoulder.

 

“You did amazing, babe,” A voice says from behind him, and he nearly jumps, turning around to face a large bouquet of roses and his overly-proud boyfriend.

 

“Yeah? I stumbled about during the first act, but—” He’s cut off with a sweet kiss. “Thank you,” He breathes as Baekhyun pulls away. He takes the roses into his arms, preening at the smell they emit.

 

“SOO!!! You were so awesome!” Jongdae yells, rushing over to wrap an arm around Kyungsoo, Sehun and Jongin trailing behind him. “Oh. Hey, baby daddy,” Jongdae grins, giving Baekhyun a friendly punch to the shoulder.

 

“Don’t crush the flowers!” Kyungsoo whines as he’s pulled into a group hug, pleading with his eyes to his boyfriend, who watches fondly from the side.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo frowns as he stands in front of his mirror, shirt pushed up as he stares intently at his slightly swollen belly. He slides a hand over the taut skin, avoiding the small red lines closer to his hips. “You’re so tiny,” Kyungsoo hums, almost glumly. At 18 weeks, Kyungsoo’s bump is relatively smaller than normal, but not oddly so. He’s small, always been small. His dad had been the same way when he was pregnant with Kyungsoo, not showing until nearly the end of his pregnancy.

 

Regardless, the bump is noticeable to him, especially considering the fact he can no longer fit into his old jeans, resorting to mostly wearing sweats and yoga pants. Baekhyun notices the bump too, but that’s most likely due to his constant need to rub Kyungsoo’s tummy. Whether they’re laying on the couch, in the bath, or driving, Baekhyun always manages to sneak a loving hand onto Kyungsoo’s stomach. Not that he minds, of course. He actually feels rather pleased at how protective and caring Baekhyun has been.

 

“Hey, baby? They didn’t have anymore of that spicy mayo you like,” Baekhyun voice echoes through Kyungsoo’s apartment. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

 

Kyungsoo pouts at the thought of not eating his fries with his beloved spicy mayo. Putting his shirt down, Kyungsoo wanders out of his room and into the kitchen area where Baekhyun is setting their food on the table. “How could they just run out of spicy mayo? Meanies,” Kyungsoo mumbles, digging into his sandwich, nonetheless.

 

“I know, baby, but hey? At least you won’t get heart burn later?” Baekhyun teases, making Kyungsoo flick his arm.

 

“How was class?” Kyungsoo asks, swallowing a bite of his sandwich, hand already grabbing some fries.

 

“Prof was out sick today, so I actually had to teach,” Baekhyun shrugging, talking around his mouthful of burger. Kyungsoo frowns. “But it wasn’t so bad. You?”

 

“I skipped my afternoon class, so I just came back and took a nap. Oh! You know how I’ve been feeling little flutters in my stomach and you told me it was just gas?” Kyungsoo brightens up, eyes wide with excitement. Baekhyun chuckles, nodding. “Well! I was reading that pregnancy book my dad gave me and it was probably the baby moving!” Kyungsoo announces excitedly, squirming happily in his seat.

 

“Well, that’s a lot more exciting than gas,” Baekhyun smiles, reaching over to rub at the small bump. “You moving for your papa, bean? I wanna feel,” He coos, lips forming a little pout. Kyungsoo blushes.

 

“You won’t be able to feel it for a few weeks. At least, that’s what the book said,” Kyungsoo answers before stuffing his mouth with more fries.

 

“Hm. I give it a week and a half. That’s my baby in there, he’s gotta be active,” Baekhyun grins, smug. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

 

“Bean will kick when she wants to. My daddy said he couldn’t feel me kick till dad was 25 weeks,” Kyungsoo says, matter of factly. Baekhyun pouts at that.

 

“I can’t wait that long,” he whines.

 

“Be patient, you big baby,” Kyungsoo coos, leaning over to feed Baekhyun a fry, who happily accepts the food.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sighing, Kyungsoo walks through Baekhyun’s front door, sluggishly and in pain. “Soo? You good?” He hears Baekhyun ask, ever concerned and attentive, as he’s brought into a warm embrace, relishing in the feeling of strong arms and broad shoulders entrapping him.

 

“’M sore,” Kyungsoo mumbles, muffled against Baekhyun’s chest. “Your fault.”

 

Baekhyun chuckles, deep and warm. “Your thighs again? Want me to massage them?” he suggests, sliding a hand down Kyungsoo’s back soothingly, kneading into his waist a bit. Kyungsoo hums appreciatively.

 

Unfortunately, the added weight to his front causes his thighs to strain, becoming tender and sore whenever he stands or walks. Walking to and from classes on such a big campus does nothing to lessen his pain. Thankfully, he has a nice and doting boyfriend who is more than willing to loosen the kinks and stress Kyungsoo’s changing body has to bear.

 

“Shit. Right there,” Kyungsoo moans out as Baekhyun squeezes at a certain part on the inside of his thigh. After shedding his stuffy pants, Kyungsoo had all but climbed into Baekhyun’s lap, needing his boyfriend’s magical hands more than ever.

 

“Feel good?” Baekhyun asks, pressing the heel of his hand into the spot firmly, resulting in a louder moan from Kyungsoo. “Calm down, babe. We sound like we’re making another baby,” Baekhyun laughs.

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo whines, squirming in Baekhyun’s lap as he continues to knead the flesh of Kyungsoo’s thighs.

 

“Stop moving,” Baekhyun huffs, suddenly feeling hot. Kyungsoo pays no mind, though, instead he continues to make soft moans and whimpers. Suddenly though, Kyungsoo freezes, eyes widening as he looks down at Baekhyun, who looks back, sheepish and flustered.

 

“Are you hard?” Kyungsoo asks, trying not to laugh. Baekhyun makes a noise of complaint.

 

“Can you blame me?” Baekhyun laughs, despite himself. Kyungsoo lets out a giggle.

 

“We can do something about it if you want…It’s been a while,” Kyungsoo shrugs, loosely wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s shoulders, leaning in to give Baekhyun’s cheek a smooch.

 

“I-is it safe?” Baekhyun whispers, sliding his hands up Kyungsoo’s hips. He grips the flesh underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt, appreciating the fat that’s built there now.

 

“You’re not gonna make me go into labor,” Kyungsoo snorts, nuzzling his nose underneath Baekhyun’s jaw. Immediately, Baekhyun wraps his arms securely around Kyungsoo and stands, making Kyungsoo laugh as he holds on. “You better not drop me!”

 

“Never,” Baekhyun grins, heading for the bedroom with a huff. Kyungsoo admires Baekhyun’s perseverance what with him being heavier now. He giggles as Baekhyun lays him down gently on the bed, face flushed from the effort.

 

“You’re a dork,” He rolls his eyes playfully, smiling when Baekhyun kisses his forehead.

 

“ _Your_ dork,” Baekhyun sings, hovering over Kyungsoo, knees between Kyungsoo’s spread legs. “A dork that’s about to fuck you. Be nice.”

 

Baekhyun is gentle and patient, something that pleases and irritates Kyungsoo as Baekhyun slowly thrusts two fingers into Kyungsoo, carefully stretching him. It’s probably because of his…condition, that Baekhyun is taking his time which makes Kyungsoo’s heart sing fondly. Unfortunately, his dick is begging for _more, faster._ Gingerly, Baekhyun adds a third finger, making sure to add more lube.The friction is delicious, nearly driving Kyungsoo insane. “Hurry,” He whines, fucking himself onto the fingers desperately.

 

“I’m trying to _worship_ you here, Soo,” Baekhyun huffs, breath tingling the sensitive skin of Kyungsoo’s dick. Then, he feels a soft kiss at the head and _keens_. “My beautiful boy, my perfect Soo,” Baekhyun drawls, spreading kisses down the shaft and onto the inside of Kyungsoo’s thighs. He then trails his kisses up, stopping to smooch at Kyungsoo’s hips and tummy. “You’re so gorgeous. So pretty carrying our baby.”

 

“Shut _up_ and _fuck me_ already,” Kyungsoo gets out, cheeks red from the praise. His heart is fluttering at his boyfriend’s affection. As much as he’s internally preening at it though, he’s _horny_ and needs Baekhyun’s cock in his ass _now._

“Say please,” Baekhyun teases, giving one last kiss to Kyungsoo’s small bump before sitting back on his knees, taking in the sight of Kyungsoo spread out and needy for him.

 

“ _Please_ , Baek,” Kyungsoo frowns, spreading his thighs even wider. Baekhyun grins, quickly shedding his his boxers and pouring more lube into his hand. Kyungsoo bites his lip at he watches Baekhyun spread he lube onto his dick.

 

“Baby, turn around,” Baekhyun instructs softly, and Kyungsoo would complain about not being able to see his face during sex if not for his back starting to ache at his current position. Once he’s propped on his hands and knees, he feels Baekhyun spay a hand on his lower back and slowly push into him.

 

Kyungsoo groans at the familiar feeling of Baekhyun stretching him out. “You good, Soo?” Baekhyun asks, hands cradling Kyungsoo’s hips as he bottoms out. Kyungsoo mewls at the sensation.

 

“I’m not gonna break, baby,” Kyungsoo mumbles, sending a small smile over his shoulder. “You don’t have to be so gentle.”

 

“Just wanna be safe,” Baekhyun pouts, caressing the skin of Kyungsoo’s waist.

 

“You’re sweet,” Kyungsoo hums. Baekhyun smiles at the compliment. “Now, fuck me like you mean it. Need it so bad,” He sighs, letting his head hang between his shoulders. At that, Baekhyun hesitantly pulls out and thrusts back with some force, making Kyungsoo gasp.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Baekhyun mumbles out before giving an even stronger thrust. Kyungsoo moans out in pleasure.

 

“ _More,”_ He babbles, grasping the bed sheets tightly, bracing himself. Baekhyun starts a brutal pace, making Kyungsoo hiccup every time he jerks his hips forward. Kyungsoo melts, limbs feeling like jelly as he’s fucked so deliciously. Baekhyun’s little huffs and whines only aid in making him feel more delirious.

 

“So good for me, Soo. Take me so well,” Baekhyun moans out, leaning forward to kiss at the back of Kyungsoo’s neck, covering Kyungsoo’s smaller body with his. Kyungsoo shivers at the way Baekhyun’s cool breath tickles his neck. Baekhyun swivels his hips in this new angle, making Kyungsoo cry out as his prostate is stabbed.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” He hisses, shifting his weight to his left hand so he can cradle Baekhyun’s head with his right hand, fingers finding purchase in Baekhyun’s hair. “Right there. Harder,” Kyungsoo keens. Baekhyun nods obediently, hips now driving into Kyungsoo’s hips _faster, harder_. Kyungsoo feels the heat in his stomach sizzle, lighting his veins up as Baekhyun ruthlessly plows his cock right into Kyungsoo’s prostate. His moans become higher and higher, voice starting to crack around certain notes. “G-gonna come,” Kyungsoo chokes out as he suddenly feels his orgasm approaching fast.

 

Baekhyun whispers praises in his ear as one of his hands trails up Kyungsoo’s chest, stopping to toy with one of Kyungsoo’s sensitive nipples. Kyungsoo immediately wails, orgasm crashing into him, cock spurting white all over the sheets. He cries out Baekhyun’s name as he trembles, shakes apart underneath his boyfriend. His thighs and arms quake to keep himself up. Baekhyun holds him still, though, fucking him through his orgasm as he chases his own.

 

Kyungsoo’s mind is foggy with arousal and post-orgasm hysteria, but he registers the feeling of Baekhyun spilling into him and sighs contently, arching his back and pressing into Baekhyun. “Y-you came when I touched your nipple,” Baekhyun laughs breathily, chest heaving. Kyungsoo chuckles, cheeks warm.

 

“They’re sensitive,” He mumbles, a bit whiny. Baekhyun laughs again, guiding them both to lie on their sides, spooning Kyungsoo from behind.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Baekhyun smiles, hand smoothing over the small baby bump, holding it protectively. Kyungsoo lets himself relax into the touch, feeling safe and comforted in his man’s arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The week leading up to Kyungsoo’s fourth doctor’s appointment, and possibly the day they will find out the gender of their precious bean, is absolute hell. It’s finals week and Kyungsoo is not excited. The only thing getting him through exams is the thought of seeing his baby on that black and white screen.

 

Baekhyun is stressed as well, finishing his first year of grad school. Kyungsoo appreciates the effort Baekhyun still makes to make sure he’s comfortable though, always calling and texting Kyungsoo to ask how he’s feeling. It makes him feel loved.

 

He takes a seat with a little huff, half ready and half anxious to take his final exam of the semester. He’s cursing the existence of literature courses when he feels a fluttering motion in his abdomen. He smiles instantly, bringing a hand to smooth over his growing bump.

 

“Thank you. Papa will be alright, my love,” Kyungsoo whispers, looking down at his stomach fondly. Suddenly, taking his exam doesn’t seem so bad.

 

He’s coming up on 21 weeks the same day of his appointment and his pregnancy seems to be progressing a lot quicker than before. In the last two weeks, Kyungsoo’s bump had grown quite noticeably. It’s still on the smaller side, but now, it’s more obvious in his normal t shirts. Especially because it’s spring now, so he can’t drown himself in his beloved hoodies what with the weather warming up and all.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t care all that much though, he loves feeling his baby grow. Loves seeing his belly, knowing there’s a tiny human inside him. _His_ and _Baekhyun’s_ tiny human.

 

Eventually, finals weeks is over for the both of them and they get to relax now since the semester is finally over. Kyungsoo feels like time flew by too quickly, but that might be because he spent most of the semester puking his guts out.

 

“What do I get if I’m right?” Baekhyun asks, pulling Kyungsoo out of his thoughts. He’s got a goofy grin on his face and a hand on Kyungsoo’s belly. They’re sitting in the lobby of the doctor’s office, anxiously waiting to be called in for their appointment.

 

“Nothing because you won’t be right,” Kyungsoo scoffs, placing his hand atop Baekhyun’s on the bump. “But you will be getting me ramen after because _I’m_ right.” He smiles as Baekhyun pouts.

 

They’ve been playfully bickering about the gender of their baby, both insisting each of their guesses is the right one. Kyungsoo doesn’t _really_ care if his baby is a boy or girl. As long as they’re healthy. He knows Baekhyun will love their child as well, regardless of their gender. Kyungsoo subconsciously smiles, thinking of the way Baekhyun whispers to his belly when he thinks Kyungsoo is sleeping.

 

“Is that his penis? What did I tell you, Soo! Hah!” Baekhyun exclaims as they stare up at their blob of a baby. Kyungsoo’s currently laid out on the hospital bed, shirt hitched so the doctor could lather his belly with that cold jelly and show them their precious bean.

 

“Actually, that’s one of the baby’s legs. Would you like to know the sex though?” The doctor replies politely, making Kyungsoo giggle at Baekhyun’s dumb reaction.

 

“Yes, please,” Kyungsoo answers, squeezing one of Baekhyun’s hands. The doctor nods, moving the probe over Kyungsoo’s belly, trying to get a better angle.

 

“Now, as you can see your baby has no penis. Congratulations, it’s a girl!” The doctor announces and Kyungsoo is already tearing up, staring at the screen displaying their beautiful baby _girl._ He hears a sniff from his side and gawks as he turns to find Baekhyun holding back tears.

 

“Shit. She’s so beautiful,” Baekhyun whines, leaning down to nuzzle his head in Kyungsoo’s chest. “I can’t believe we’re having a daughter,” His boyfriend sighs out, standing back up and wiping at his eyes.

 

“I told you so,” Kyungsoo cries, squeezing Baekhyun’s hand tighter as he lets out a sob. They’re hands rest on Kyungsoo’s belly just as their daughter gives a soft kick. Baekhyun’s eyes widen in shock before glazing over with more tears.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After learning of the baby’s gender, Kyungsoo’s pregnancy had started to pick up. His belly was getting more and more rounder by the week and he was definitely feeling the effects. His ankles were swollen, his back and thighs were always sore, and he had to pee every twenty minutes what with his daughter pressing onto his bladder.

 

 Not to mention, his hormones were all over the place.  One second, he’s energized and excited and the next he’s sobbing uncontrollably, thinking of how bad of a dad he might be. At least he has Baekhyun though, who is always there to hug him and feed him pastries when he’s down, massage his aching muscles when he’s cranky, and give him mind-blowing orgasms when he’s horny and wound up.

 

Kyungsoo would honestly be so lost during his pregnancy without Baekhyun. That being said, it was no surprise that Kyungsoo had immediately jumped into Baekhyun’s arms, screaming yes, the moment he suggested moving in together. Honestly, Kyungsoo had already half-moved into Baekhyun’s apartment since the semester had ended anyway. That and Baekhyun’s apartment had enough room for a nursery, which Kyungsoo had suddenly shown immense interest in.

 

“Babe? Where do you want the rocking chair again?” Baekhyun asks, setting the chair onto the plush carpet, panting in exhaustion. They had spent the better half of the day decorating the baby’s nursery. Kyungsoo is lucky Baekhyun is financially stable enough, what with his summer job and mom’s wealth, to indulge Kyungsoo in his specific requests.

 

Kyungsoo bites his lips, eyes wandering the lavender painted walls, the white crib with lavender sheets, the butterfly pillows and lights. “Hm. In the corner there by the window, next to the changing table,” He answers, hand subconsciously rubbing over his round belly. He feels a fluttering kick and smiles. Six months in and his daughter is as active as ever, moving and kicking to her hearts content. Kyungsoo knows she gets it from Baekhyun.

 

“Okay. That’s the final touch,” Baekhyun announces once he’s set the chair down in its designated spot, fluffing a purple throw pillow and placing it atop the white cushion. “How do you feel?”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, looking around in satisfaction. He can already picture himself rocking his little girl to sleep in that chair. He can picture Baekhyun struggling to change her diaper on the white wood changing table. “It’s perfect,” Kyungsoo croaks, eyes uncontrollably welling up with tears. Baekhyun chuckles, holding his arms out for Kyungsoo to rush into.

 

“You’re perfect,” Baekhyun whispers into Kyungsoo’s hair, kissing his head. “Can’t wait to bring her home to this room.” Kyungsoo melts in his boyfriend’s arms as their daughter gives another kick.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Fuck, Baek. Right there,” Kyungsoo moans, head thrown back as Baekhyun continues to thrust into him from behind, left hand gripping onto Kyungsoo’s hip. They’re sweaty and still dazed from sleep, and so so gone in lust. Sex has been harder what with Kyungsoo’s protruding stomach and lack of stamina, so they’ve had to resort to alternative positions and acts. Currently, they’re lying on their sides, Baekhyun holding Kyungsoo close as he drills into Kyungsoo’s sensitive hole.

 

“Mm, baby. You close?” Baekhyun mewls, kissing up the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo preens in response, mouth hanging open as he leans back and lets Baekhyun do the work.

 

“M-make me come, Baek,” Kyungsoo sighs airily, one hand sliding behind him to squeeze at Baekhyun’s bicep. “Please,” He chokes out as Baekhyun gives his prostate another stab.

 

“I got you, baby,” Baekhyun soothes, thrusting his hips back and forward. As Kyungsoo gets closer and closer to his orgasm, moans raising in pitch, Baekhyun snakes his hand further around Kyungsoo’s hip and grips Kyungsoo’s neglected and leaking dick. Giving it a few good pumps along with his thrusts, Kyungsoo finally comes, semen dribbling from his weeping cock. Not too long after, Baekhyun follows suit, pulling out to spill his cum between Kyungsoo’s thighs.

 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo whines, trying to catch his breath from his intense orgasm. Baekhyun giggles at how fucked out his boyfriend looks, hair mussed up from having just woken up and pulling at it in ecstasy.

 

“Mm. We should shower, Soo. And then I’m taking you out to eat breakfast. Need my babies well fed,” Baekhyun coos, smoothing a hand over Kyungsoo’s bump, like it was second nature to him.

 

“We want pancakes,” Kyungsoo mumbles, slowly sitting up, wincing a bit in soreness. “And hash browns,” He adds, throwing a shy smile over his shoulder.

 

“Anything for you two,” Baekhyun replies, leaning over to peck Kyungsoo’s forehead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun sighs as he plops down in his desk chair, ruffling his hair in frustration. It was only noon and he was already exhausted for the day. Working with children all day really takes a toll on you. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his job as a piano instructor, and he loves children but working with rich spoiled brats with even more entitled parents can be rough.

 

Not to mention, he’s having his own personal troubles what with Kyungsoo being 8 months pregnant now. With the looming thought of being parents soon hanging over their heads, they’ve both been…on edge lately. Who wouldn’t? At the end of the day, both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are just two young adults who were thrusted into parenthood a little too soon.

 

Though he loves Kyungsoo and their soon-to-be born daughter, Baekhyun can’t help but stress over their future responsibilities. Of course, though, he can’t voice his doubts in fear of stressing out his boyfriend, who is actually carrying their child. Their doctor had emphasized the importance of Kyungsoo avoiding stress, so he can have a safe and healthy rest of his pregnancy.

 

‘ _Hey boy…You wanna play?’_

 

Baekhyun is suddenly pulled out of his thoughts by his ringtone, making him jump, sighing as he sees Jongdae’s contact displayed on his phone screen. “What’s up?” Baekhyun asks casually, pressing the phone to his ear. It’s not uncommon for Jongdae to call him around this time, as he’s always over Baekhyun’s apartment, keeping Kyungsoo company.

 

“ _Don’t freak out…But I lost Kyungsoo_ ,” Jongdae blurts out, sounding nervous. Baekhyun feels his stomach drop at the words, but he lets out a laugh in disbelief.

 

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun responds, hoping there’s some sort of logical explanation.

“ _Well…We were talking at your guys’ place…and then I go to the kitchen to get a drink…and he’s gone_ ,” Jongdae whines, and Baekhyun can hear his frown.

 

“What do you mean he’s _gone?”_ Baekhyun’s voice raising slightly in alarm. “Have you called him? He probably just went to get food…or go for a walk or something.”

 

“ _See…That’s the thing…He left his phone and wallet_ ,” Jongdae laughs nervously. “ _Look, it’s probably nothing, I just thought I should—_ ”

 

Baekhyun hangs up quickly, standing up and grabbing his things. He hastily makes an excuse to his boss before booking it out of there, frantically making his way to his parked car. He might be overreacting—Kyungsoo is an adult after-all, but Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo has been a bit aloof recently, grumpier and more closed off. It’s also not like his boyfriend to just wander off on his own, especially without telling someone.

 

Regardless, Baekhyun needs to make sure Kyungsoo is safe and okay. He just needs to find him first.

 

After looking around town for over two hours, Baekhyun feels hopeless. He’s been calling Jongdae every fifteen minutes to check if Kyungsoo has come home, but no luck. After checking at Kyungsoo’s favorite restaurants and calling all their friends, there’s only one last place Baekhyun can think of checking. It feels like a long shot, driving back to the park they had their first date at. It’s closer to Kyungsoo’s old apartment with Jongdae and about a twenty-minute drive from Baekhyun’s place.

 

As he pulls into the tiny parking lot near the playground, Baekhyun sees a round figure swinging on one of the swings. His heart leaps out of chest as he quickly parks and rushes out of his car, barely even remembering to lock it.

 

Baekhyun rushes over to Kyungsoo, who looks up in surprise (and a little bit of relief). “Thank god you’re okay,” Baekhyun breathes as he crouches in front of Kyungsoo, not caring that his slacks will get dirty from the wood-chips. He cups Kyungsoo’s face and checks his body for any sign of injury. “What’s wrong, baby?”

 

Kyungsoo lets out a little whimper before his eyes start flooding with tears. “I’m sorry for worrying you,” He croaks, sobbing louder once Baekhyun pulls him into a tight hug. Well, as tight as it can get with the bowling ball between them.

 

“Soo, I’m always going to worry about you. I love you,” Baekhyun sighs, letting Kyungsoo cling to him. “Can I ask what happened though? Why you left?”

 

At that, Kyungsoo tenses up a bit before pulling away, face ashamed. “I…Jongdae brought up how soon it’ll be until we become actual parents…and I got scared. I…. I’m so scared I’m going to be a bad father. How am I supposed to be responsible for another person?” Kyungsoo rambles through more tears, now cradling his belly. “I hate that I feel this way though. Our daughter deserves better. I want her to be happy and healthy and I already love her so mu—”

 

Kyungsoo is cut off by Baekhyun surging forward and planting a firm kiss on his lips. Naturally, Kyungsoo kisses back before they pull away. “Kyungsoo, I…I’m scared too. So fucking scared. But you know what? I know we can do this. Because we have each other. You’re not alone, baby. I’m going to be right there with you, raising our daughter the best we can,” Baekhyun assures, getting a little emotional himself. He smiles though, as Kyungsoo cutely wipes at his eyes, hiccupping every few seconds.

 

“You’re right,” Kyungsoo whines. “I’m just being dumb. I love you.” He breathes out, reaching with one hand to hold onto Baekhyun’s.

 

“You’re not being dumb. Having a baby is scary for anyone. The fact that you’re this stressed out about it means you care,” Baekhyun coos, bringing Kyungsoo’s hand up to his mouth to smooch at his knuckles. “You feel better now?”

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies, smiling shyly. They’re about to kiss again when they’re interrupted by a loud grumble.

 

“I guess we’ll stop for food on the way home,” Baekhyun teases, kissing Kyungsoo anyway. Sure, they weren’t prepared for having a baby, but is anyone really? What’s important is that they care enough to worry about being good parents. That they love their daughter unconditionally.

 

Baekhyun is confident they can do that much, at least.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“What about Yerim?” Baekhyun suggests, a baby name book in his lap. Kyungsoo shrugs.

 

“That’s pretty,” He mumbles, a contemplative look on his face. Baekhyun sighs for the umpteenth time.

 

“Dahee?” He tries, flipping through pages and honestly saying any name that sounds decent at this point. Kyungsoo frowns.

 

“No. I knew a girl in high school named Dahee. She was rude,” He mutters in disgust. Baekhyun closes the book in defeat.

 

“I can’t with you!” He complains, slumping down on the couch.

 

“Baek, c’mon! We have to choose one. The operation is in a _week_ ,” Kyungsoo frowns, sending Baekhyun a little glare. Baekhyun scoffs.

 

“You’re one to talk! You’ve shot down all my suggestions!” Baekhyun grumbles exasperatedly.

 

“I just want the perfect name for bean,” Kyungsoo huffs. “Can you just read a few more? Please?” He pleads, with his pretty eyes. Baekhyun sighs out, opening the book again.

 

“Fine,” He grunts. “HyunJoo…. Ina…. Jihye…Jiwoo…Kyungja,” Baekhyun starts, resorting to going down the list.

 

“Wait? What was that one starting with a J?” Kyungsoo asks, now interested.

 

“Jihye? Do you like it? I think it’s goo—”

 

“No! The other one! “Kyungsoo exclaims impatiently. Baekhyun pouts.

 

“Let’s see…. Oh! Jiwoo?” Baekhyun asks, surprising himself with how nice the name sounds.

 

“Jiwoo…,” Kyungsoo echoes, like he’s testing it out. Then, he smiles big and sweet. “Jiwoo.”

 

Baekhyun’s heart flutters, thinking of calling that name to wake up in the morning, getting his daughter dressed for school. “Jiwoo,” He breathes out. “It’s perfect.” Kyungsoo bites his lip happily, waddling over to kiss his boyfriend in celebration.

 

 They laugh as their daughter, no, as _Jiwoo_ gives a steady kick in Kyungsoo’s belly, strong enough they can both feel it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The morning of Jiwoo’s birth brings nerves and scrambling. As much as they tried to prepare and relax before the date, they couldn’t keep from running around like headless chickens. It being September now meant classes were starting soon for Baekhyun (as Kyungsoo decided to take a semester off). It was safe to say things were busier and nerves were high.

 

Kyungsoo had unexpectedly gone into labor the night before their predetermined caesarean delivery but was advised to stay home unless the contractions got too close and intense. By morning, Kyungsoo was heaving in pain, squeezing the shit out of Baekhyun’s hand as they drove to the hospital.

 

“I’m gonna die,” Kyungsoo moans in pain, tears pricking his eyes. Baekhyun’s heart aches at his boyfriend in so much pain.

 

“Keep breathing, baby. You got this. We’re almost there,” Baekhyun says soothingly, trying to be as supportive as he can.

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo whines as another contraction hits him. He claws at Baekhyun’s arm desperately, and Baekhyun can only bare the pain for the seemingly endless 45 seconds.

 

Fortunately for both of them, they arrive at the hospital quickly and are whisked away into the operation room almost as soon as they step into the lobby.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Baekhyun whispers to Kyungsoo, who is only half conscious as the doctor’s begin the caesarean behind the blue curtain. Kyungsoo gulps, taking comfort in Baekhyun’s constant affections and reassurances. “Thank you for carrying our daughter, baby. You’re gonna be a good dad. We’re gonna be good dads,” Baekhyun continues, making himself choke up at the thought. Kyungsoo smiles crookedly in his haze.

 

A sharp, shrilling cry is heard throughout the room and Kyungsoo smiles wider as Baekhyun starts sobbing.  “Big baby,” Kyungsoo mumbles to his boyfriend. He speaks too soon though, as his own tears start to make their way down his cheeks once the nurses place their beautiful baby girl on Kyungsoo’s chest for the skin on skin contact. Kyungsoo is immediately a sucker for his daughter’s big brown eyes and pouty lips.

 

“She has your lips,” Kyungsoo slurs, holding his daughter against him, before his eyes fall shut in exhaustion.

When he comes to again, the first thing he sees is Baekhyun rocking their daughter, cooing at her so fondly. His heart swells at the sight. Once Baekhyun notices that Kyungsoo is awake, he smiles wide.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun hums, walking over to sit on the side of the hospital bed, cradling their daughter in his arms. “Jiwoo-ah, say hi to your papa,” Baekhyun sings, carefully handing the baby girl to Kyungsoo, who takes her gently, careful not to stretch his stitches.

 

“She’s perfect,” Kyungsoo breathes, eyes glossy as he looks down at Jiwoo. She starts back up at him, yawning cutely. “Hi, my love. I’m so happy you’re here. I love you so much,” Kyungsoo whispers, smoothing her baby hairs back with one hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Baekhyun! Where is Jiwoo’s pacifier?” Kyungsoo calls from the nursery, desperately bouncing his daughter on his hip, her cries only getting louder.

 

“Uh…found it!” Baekhyun yells back before rushing in with said pacifier. “Is she still cranky?” he asks, frowning. Ji-woo wails again in response.

 

“I don’t know why she keeps crying. I fed her, I changed her!” Kyungsoo exclaims, taking the pacifier and offering it to Ji-woo, who, of course, spits it out. Kyungsoo sighs heavily as their daughter squirms in his arms, cries only becoming sadder and sadder.

 

Kyungsoo feels his own tears hot on his cheeks, hearing how sad Ji-woo sounds. “What’s wrong, angel?” He sniffles, rubbing at her back. Baekhyun sighs, coming forward to kiss each of them.

 

“Don’t cry, my babies,” Baekhyun frowns, embracing Kyungsoo from the back and swaying with his boyfriend as he rocks Ji-woo in his arms.

 

After what seems like forever, Ji-woo finally falls asleep in Kyungsoo’s arms, her little fists scrunched up in his shirt.

 

“So you were tired,” Baekhyun coos at her, rubbing her chubby cheek with his thumb.

 

Kyungsoo gingerly places her in her crib and they both creep out of the room, finally slumping on the couch, baby monitor on the coffee table. “It’s gonna be so hard when you go back to school,” Kyungsoo mumbles, laying his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun pouts, feeling bad. “I promise I won’t be away that much. I already declined to TA again.”

 

“I know. I’ll just miss you. You’re so helpful. God, what did I do to deserve you?” Kyungsoo breathes, reaching up to place a kiss under Baekhyun’s jaw.

 

“That’s my line, babe,” Baekhyun chuckles, rubbing at Kyungsoo’s arm. “Hey. How about you nap? You look exhausted. I’ll take care of her when she wakes up okay?” Baekhyun suggests, hoping Kyungsoo will just give in.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo doesn’t put up much of a fight, letting Baekhyun lead him to their bedroom and tuck him into bed.

 

“I love you,” Kyungsoo mumbles sleepily before drifting off into slumber. Baekhyun smiles softly, smoothing Kyungsoo’s hair back.

 

“I love you too,” He whispers, smooching Kyungsoo’s forehead before quietly leaving the room.

 

As he’s walking down the hall, he checks on Ji-woo, who is still sleeping peacefully in her crib. Baekhyun can’t help but he reminded of Kyungsoo. Though Ji-woo has Baekhyun’s lips and ears, she is all Kyungsoo, even down to the way they look sleeping.

 

He’s grateful for his two babies. And he can’t wait to spend the rest of his life with them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End (for now?) 
> 
> So, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo have a beautiful baby girl <3 I couldn't get the image of them spoiling a little princess out of my head! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed >~<
> 
> Feel free to talk with me about this fic or any of my other works! :3 Maybe y’all can persuade me to write drabbles for this au hehe 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/angeiksoo?lang=en)
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/angelksoo)

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i've had this in my wip folder for so long and with recent baeksoo events, i just had to continue it! this will have a second part more focused on kyungsoo's pregnancy and the baby bean itself! thank u for reading! 
> 
> p.s. comment below or send me a cc about what you think bbh and ksoo should/will have!! boy or girl? <3
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/angeIksoo?s=17)
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/angelksoo)


End file.
